shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Dōjima
}} |kanji = 堂島 銀 |romaji = Dōjima Gin |status = Alive |birthday = April 3Shokugeki no Soma: Jump GIGA Special Project!!, page 8 |age = |gender = Male |blood type = A |height = 188 cm |family = |cuisine style = |food forte = |generation = 69th |occupation = General Head Chef & Board of Directors member |workplace = Tōtsuki Resort |manga = Chapter 15 L'étoile Chapter 1 (Cameo) |anime = Episode 8 |voice actor = Takehito KoyasuAnime News Network }} Gin Dōjima (堂島 銀 Dōjima Gin) is a 69th Generation Tōtsuki Academy Alumnus, a former resident of the Polar Star Dormitory, and a previous 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council. He is currently the General Head Chef and a member of the Board of Directors for Tōtsuki Resort. Appearance Gin has short brown hair, noticeably sharp eyes, and his eyebrows resemble sideways "V's". As a staff of the Tōtsuki Group, Gin was seen in his business suit as he is one of the administration and the behalf of the representative from his workplace. When Sōma entered the bathhouse during the Training Camp, it is revealed that Gin is extremely muscular. Personality Gin is a very serious, straightforward person who treats every single student at the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp like an employee and does not tolerate failure. Because of his leadership style, the Tōtsuki Resort is considered one of the best hotel establishments in the world. He is also quite dutiful to Japanese traditions as he never fails to send Fumio Daimidō a card for Obon and Shōgatsu. Gin also has a good eye for talent and is quite flexible when it comes to defending those whom he deems worthy enough to stay at Tōtsuki. However, in his eyes, Gin values action and effort over words. He is also quite perceptive and is able to determine things that people are trying to hide such as Kojirō Shinomiya's stagnation. It goes without saying that Gin is a very hard person to impress, but for the select few that do grab his attention, it is considered almost a high honor by most aspiring chefs. History Gin entered Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as a part of the 69th Generation. He was also a former resident of Polar Star Dormitory and passed Fumio Daimidō's entry exam with flying colors. During his time there, he befriended fellow 69th generation and Polar Star resident Jōichirō Yukihira. Eventually the two became a powerhouse duo in the academy, winning numerous Shokugekis ''leading to an era of monetary prosperity for Polar Star, resulting in the dormitory becoming financially self-sufficient for many years afterwards. Near the end of their first year, Gin and Jōichirō faced off against each other in the Final round of their Autumn Election. The winner of the duel is unclear. Gin eventually attained the 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council with Jōichirō claiming the 2nd seat. He also became acquainted with the 74th generation Polar Star student Jun Shiomi. By the end of his third year Gin passed with the highest score in Tōtsuki history and became a legendary chef right out of Tōtsuki. However, much to his displeasure, Jōichirō did not for reasons unknown. With his skills, he was offered very lucrative positions in numerous, high-end and renowned kitchens and restaurants around the globe. Despite the many opportunities presented to him, Gin decided to work at Tōtsuki Resort, a 5-star hotel under the Tōtsuki brand. He eventually became the General Head Chef & Board of Directors member of the Resort and has helped to host numerous Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camps since then. Plot Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp ''Main article: Training Camp Arc Gin participated as the host of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. He, along with his fellow alumni, was first introduced by Roland Chapelle in the main hall of the hotel. After one of the alumni, Kojirō Shinomiya expelled a student for his hair's citrus scent, Gin introduced himself and welcomed the students to the camp. He then explained Kojirō's actions, declaring that while they are in the camp, they will be treated as if they are employees for the alumni. Any student can be "fired" if the alumni are not satisfied with their work. Gin wished them well and officially started the camp. The First Day By the end of the first day, Gin encountered Sōma Yukihira while performing his daily routine in the bathhouse. He was impressed that Sōma arrived before he left the premise, saying that last year only Satoshi Isshiki had accomplished the same feat. Gin and Sōma chatted for a while, discussing about Erina Nakiri who Gin felt will become the greatest masterpiece ever created in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Still, Gin wished Sōma good luck on his journey at Tōtsuki and shook his hand. Takumi Aldini showed up just before Gin left the bath and he heard Takumi call Sōma by his full name. Hearing the name Yukihira sparked more interest in Sōma as he remembered that name from somewhere. Second Day Main article: [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya ''Shokugeki]]'' The following day, as luck would have it, Gin and Hinako Inui were passing by as Sōma challenged Kojirō to a Shokugeki ''to rescind Megumi's expulsion. After Gin brought everyone to his office, he tried his best to change Kojirō's decision, acknowledging that Megumi's ingenuity is worth allowing her to stay, but Kojirō remained firm in his decision. However, Gin declared that an unofficial ''Shokugeki will be made to settle the dispute. Though Kojirō continued to refuse to take the challenge, Gin pressured him to accept. After completing their afternoon task, Megumi and Sōma arrived at the basement kitchen in the Resort where Kojirō, Hinako, Donato Gotōda, Fuyumi Mizuhara, and Hitoshi Sekimori were waiting. Gin invited the latter three to serve as the judges for the Shokugeki as Hinako would be a biased judge. Using the remaining vegetables from that day, Gin declared that their dishes will use them as a basis and added one last condition to the Shokugeki, in which Megumi had to be the head chef and Sōma the sous-chef. Despite the fact that Sōma issued the challenge, Gin stated that the challenge was to prove Megumi's worth. He further noted that even if Sōma would win the challenge on her behalf, Megumi would not learn to stand on her own and instead rely solely on the abilities of others. The Shokugeki's true goal was to show what Megumi could do and not Sōma. Without further delay, Gin began the Shokugeki. As Megumi tensed up from the pressure, Gin watched as Sōma clapped on Megumi's hands to rid her of her fears. He later started the judging round and Kojirō presented his dish first, a Chou Farci. As the judges ate his dish, the reception is overwhelmingly positive. Noting the difficulty using savoy cabbage, the dish illustrated how Kojirō got his title as the "Légumes Magician". However, Gin was left unsatisfied as the dish Kojirō gave was not from his specialties. Kojirō smugly replied that he was simply holding back because his challengers were nothing more than students. When it was Megumi's turn to present, her Rainbow Terrine received praise from the judges. After eating both dishes, Gin gave the judges a coin to represent a vote. One by one, they placed their coin on the plate of the chef who they felt cooked the better dish. In a decisive and one-sided result, Megumi and Sōma lost the duel. As Megumi cried, Gin commended her on a valiant effort despite the odds and, in recognition of her efforts, placed a coin on her plate, much to everyone's surprise. When Kojirō asked Gin about his impromptu vote, he tossed a coin to him, asking if he has been stagnant all the time. Gin further noted that Kojirō has not figured what to do now after his ultimate goal had been achieved, which caused him to refrain from showing one of his specialized dishes to hide his standstill. Enraged over the quote, Kojirō responded to Gin for pointing his flaws better than himself, only to be halted by Gin who made him eat Megumi's dish to prove his point. After eating her dish, Kojirō unconsciously dropped his coin on Megumi's plate. Gin then asked Kojirō if he had ever considered such hospitality during his ascension to the medal. Hinako added one last coin to Megumi's plate, rendering the duel a tie. Gin left the final decision to Kojirō, who accepted that Megumi's hospitality was worth keeping in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Gin spoke to Megumi after the conclusion of the duel, telling her to continue to cook with her "hospitality" as her primary weapon. Off to the side, Gin and Hitoshi discussed about Kojirō's long running standstill and Gin's reason for his intervention. According to Gin, he claimed that as Kojirō climbed towards his goals, he cut away things which he felt were unnecessary, but eventually cut off the ability to absorb things around him. At the same time, when he stood at the peak, he did not know what to do next. Afterwards, Gin watched as Sōma's frustration unfolded from above and remarked that Sōma's "defeat" will prove to be an enlightening experience for his growth as a chef. The Fourth Day & Breakfast Buffet Challenge On the third night, Gin made an unexpected announcement over the hotel intercom as the assignment for that night and the following morning were not listed. Summoning the 92nd Generation to the main hall, he announced that the following morning at 6 AM, the 92nd Generation were required to create a breakfast dish to serve to the hotel's guests. With less than eight hours for the students to prepare, he dismissed the students to the kitchens as they had no time to sleep in order to prepare for the buffet. On the morning of the fourth day, as the students settled into their assigned kitchens, Gin officially started the challenge as the hotel guests, many big name food suppliers, and the hotel staff flooded into the halls. He warned the students that they would need to serve a minimum of 200 dishes in two hours in order to avoid expulsion. As the event transpired, Gin watched as many students succeed in completing the task while others floundered. One of which was Sōma who had served no less than ten dishes, partially because his menu choice was ill suited for the task as well as the fact that Erina's own booth was taking all the attention away. However, he was impressed when Sōma overcame the handicap he set on himself through by holding a live cooking show to attract customers, ultimately letting his pass the assignment with just seconds to spare. With the students who fulfilled the quota in the clear, Gin gave them no time to rest as their next assignment for the camp was to begin in a few short hours. The Final Day On the fifth day, the students gathered in the Main Hall once more in the evening. Most of them were exhausted from a lack of sleep and the difficult challenges over the course of the five days there. Gin entered the Hall and announced that of the 980 students who started off at the camp, 628 had made it thus far. After some inspiring words, telling the students to use the experience they gained at the camp to further their culinary journey, Gin was prepared to announce the camp's final event. Suddenly the doors nearby opened as the Tōtsuki Resort Staff welcomed the students into the Banquet Hall. Gin announced that the 628 students who had made it thus far had passed the camp and a lavish banquet was prepared by the Resort Staff and the Tōtsuki Alumni as a reward. The next day, Gin and Hiromi Sena appeared in the hotel lobby, where the alumni had gathered to see Sōma and Megumi off but more importantly, they hoped to recruit them to work for their restaurants. Gin informed them that their skills was already recognized by the alumni, despite being students, and could work for them if they so wished, but both turned down all offers. As Sōma left the lobby, Gin suddenly saw a visage of Jōichirō over him. Returning to his office, he confirmed his earlier suspicions, learning that Sōma's father was Jōichirō and that both Gin and Jōichirō were the former 1st and 2nd seat respectively of the Elite Ten Council when they both attended Tōtsuki. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Months later, Gin was invited to become a judge for the upcoming Autumn Election's Semifinals, and read the latest Tōtsuki Sport issue about Sōma's Shokugeki. ''Afterwards, he invited Hitoshi, Donato and Kojirō to attend the event. However, they declined his invitation due to their busy schedule, expressing their regrets to him. Semifinals ''Main article: Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki As the first semifinal round began, Gin announced that he, along with Hinako, Fuyumi, Taki Tsunozaki, and Sonoka Kikuchi are the judges for today's event. Gin was laughing when Taki and Hinako were arguing about Sōma's disadvantage in the match since he came from a special-of-the day restaurant. He then turned his attention to Sōma and watched as he brought out beef tail as the basis of his stew because of its gelatinous property. Gin commented that Sōma found the answer to his challenge. During the match, the control of it constantly switched between Sōma and Subaru Mimasaka. Gin continued to watch the match closely, growing increasingly surprised with each of Sōma's additional surprises. When Sōma brought out his cooler of various beef parts, he told Gin and the other judges that he would take them to a "beef amusement park". With his dish done, Subaru presented his dish first, a Beef Stew with Bacon Garnish. As the judges ate his dish, it was well received. Gin noted that the bacon has powerful qualities, yet it does not overpower the beef and actually enhances it, a testament to Subaru's careful and well spent labor. Afterwards, Sōma presented his dish however, Gin and the other judges saw that his dish was nothing more than a random assortment of beef parts similar to Yakiniku, but Sōma assured the judges that the beef parts were actually garnishes. After a single bite, the reception was overwhelmingly positive. Gin felt that he was riding a roller-coaster as he was engrossed by the harmonious flavors of the dish. As Subaru was shaken by Sōma's actions, Gin mentioned Sōma never stopped thinking, constantly thinking about ways to improve his dish, even during the match itself. Gin and the other judges were impressed by Sōma's tenacity and creativity and were so immersed in the dish, they began their adventure at Yukiheeland then got out of their seats and held hands in front of the judging table. In a decisive and one-sided result, Sōma was declared the victor of the match. With no time to spare, Gin announced that the second semifinal round began between Ryō Kurokiba and Akira Hayama with the same culinary theme as the first match. Gin analyzed Akira's background and his incredible sense of smell and mastery of aroma. He further noted that Akira is expected to enter the Elite Ten Council after Erina. Then, Ryō bought out an eel, slicing it open with an eel knife which surprised everyone in the arena. From that moment, Gin alluded that the match was between a fierce tiger and a Stellar's sea eagle, ready to kill each other. With his dish competed first, Akira presented his Canard Apicius to the judges. With a single bite, the judges were brought to their knees. Gin noted despite the sheer quantity of spices, each one gave the dish a different taste and feel with each bite, which did not overpower each other, but rather, complimented and enhanced the flavor. Something that could only be possible by a sense of smell as sharp as Akira's. Afterwards, Ryō presented his Eel Matelote. With a single bite, Ryō's dish enticed the judges, feeling a strong impact from the dish. Gin mentioned the differences between the two dishes, he felt that they were no more than prey to Ryō's power. After the tasting round concluded, unlike the previous matches during the Tournament, the judges were frozen, unable to decisively decide the winner. Hinako and Fuyumi decided to vote for Akira while Gin and Taki voted for Ryō. Sonoka however, was still unable to decide the winner. Her indecisiveness nearly caused an uproar until Gin stepped in and asked the management committee to make a special circumstance for the final round given the splendid showcase of Ryō and Akira's match. It was decided that the final match of the 43rd Autumn Election will be a three-way battle royale between Ryō, Akira, and Sōma. The following week, Gin was once again, contacted by the academy to participate as one of the judges for the Finals. Finals Finally, the day of the Finals arrived. Unlike the previous matches, the finals was held in the late evening. After the three contestants brandished their pacific saury, Gin alongside Senzaemon Nakiri and Leonora Nakiri revealed themselves as the judges for today's event. Upon entering the arena, the judges emanated dark, frightful pressure that shook the audience even Sōma. As the roof opened, the vast night sky could be seen just as the moon started to emerge above the arena. With the path of the moon as the timer for the match, the Finals began. During the match, Gin teased Erina about her eccentric family, much to her embarrassment. As the moon hit the halfway mark, Ryō presented his Autumn Pacific Saury Cartoccio to the judges before Akira and Sōma. Upon opening the bag, Gin was submerged by the explosive aroma that escaped. However, he was confused by the rich flavor, despite the lack of seasoning, Ryō bought out some herb butter, which he placed in the bags before putting in the oven. This caused the fish and other ingredients to slowly marinate in it. Gin and the other judges was thoroughly impressed, but Akira soon stepped up. Akira brought what seemed to be an hors d'oeuvre dish; a carpaccio. Even the judges seemed confused by his dish choice, but he assured them that his Scorched Pacific Saury Carpaccio was a main course dish as he pulled out a cooking torch. Gin noted that Akira displayed great knowledge of spices with the usage of kaeshi, this time by controlling and manipulating a single spice rather than a medley of spices. Akira's dish appeared to win the judges over Ryō's dish, but there was one last opponent. With time ticking down, Sōma finally finished his dish and presented it to the judges. Sōma's finished product was a takikomi gohan. Gin was impressed by the permeation of the saury's flavor in their mouths. He also noted Sōma's usage of Nuka Sanma, a Hokkaido based method to prepare fish which increases its nutritional value and enhances the taste. However, Gin and the other judges remained unfazed and lack interests when Sōma politely asked if they wanted seconds. However, just as Gin declared that the judging round was over, he was interested enough to give Sōma's dish a second taste when he brandished a pot of soy milk, transforming his takikomi gohan into a Ojiya-Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan. Gin ate his dish and noted the addition of the soy milk and pickled plums, causing the ingredients to blended harmoniously. All that was left, was the judges to choose their winner. The judges praised the competitors for their splendid dishes and performance. However, the deciding factor for the match was the person who could display who they were as a chef through their cooking the most. Victory was given to Akira, meaning that Ryō and Sōma tied for second. Shortly after, Gin approached Akira and congratulated him for his victory. However, he cryptically told him to be careful of his overconfidence in his special skill. Moments later, Gin reassured himself about Akira, who was interacting with Ryō and Sōma about his Scorched Pacific Saury Carpaccio, further noting that those three may become a pretty interesting trio. Finally, the award presentation took place, which concluded the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc After the conclusion of the Autumn Election, the students of the 92nd Generation was participating in the Stagiaire event and Gin personally put Kojirō's new restaurant, Shino's Tokyo, as a Stagiaire location for a student to complete their training, much to his annoyance. To make matters worse, the student assigned to his restaurant was none other than Sōma. Central Main article: Central Arc During a business trip, Gin bumped into Jōichirō who was in the area for a job of his own. Although initially annoyed that Jōichirō had not contacted him in a long time, Gin eventually happily greeted his old friend, even mentioning that he met Sōma a couple of times. As the two sat down for a little bit, Gin received a phone call from the Academy, receiving the alarming news that Senzaemon was forced to step down as Tōtsuki Academy's director and with Azami Nakiri replacing him. Cooking Style As the General Head Chef of Tōtsuki Resort and a previous 1st Seat of the Elite Ten Council, Gin is an extremely talented chef, though his cooking ability has yet to be shown. Cooking Duel Records The 20th Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Trivia *''Gin'' (銀) literally means "silver". Dōjima (堂島) uses the kanji for "hall" (堂 Dō) and "island" (島 Jima), but since ''dō-'' (堂) can be used as a prefix to denote a "magnificent" location, it could translate as "magnificent island". References Navigation es:Gin Dōjima zh:堂島銀 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Chef Category:Judge Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:69th Generation Students